Intocable es tu lugar
by Estelaluna
Summary: Alice mira como Shun la engaña y ella decide alejarse de el. Songfic narrado por Alice. Este Fic participa en el reto "¡MM: Marzo y Música!" De la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!


**INTOCABLE ES TU LUGAR**

Tipo: Songfics

Canción: Intocable es tu lugar

Por: Estelaluna

_**|| Letra de la canción ||**_

_Este Fic participa en el reto "¡MM: Marzo y Música!" De la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!_

|| NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ||

**"Si tienes vocación para escribir, debe haber en tí paciencia, arte y fantasía; **el saber la música de las palabras, el arte de la sencillez y la magia de amar a tu lector

_Intocable es tu lugar…_

**Es una mañana fría, pero eso no es raro aquí en Moscú, mi nombre Alice Gehabich peleadora bakugan retirada. Tiene meses que tuve contacto con alguno de mis amigos. Y todo porque el junto con Dan se fueron a proteger a los bakuganes. ¿Saben algo? Lo extraño mucho, pero eso ya no importa, el se fue y la verdad es que ni siquiera se el porqué. **

_**|Yo no se que sucedio**____**  
**__**|nunca supe la verdad la razon de tus motivos**____**  
**__**|si en el juego del amor ahora soy el perdedor**____**  
**__**|devo salir adelante..**___

**Ahora vivo sola aquí en Rusia, mi abuelo, el falleció hace un año y desde ese momento decidí romper comunicación con mis amigos, sentí que lo había perdido todo. En días como estos recuerdos sus palabras, sus promesas falsas, sus Te Amo vacios ¿y todo para que? Para ver como se iba con ella, si con ella con Fabia Sheen.**

**: Flash back :**

**Alice caminaba por japon ya que había decidido ir a visitar a Runo y de paso darle una visita a Shun. Pero en el restaurante Misaki.**

-Buenos días –saludaba Alice mirando a Runo

-¡Alice! ¿pero que haces aqui? –preguntaba nerviosa Runo al ver a su amiga

-Decidi venir a visitarlos Runo –decía sonriente- además quería ver a Shun

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-tartamudeaba Runo indecisa- el esta atrás del restaurante pero…

-Entonces ire a verlo –decía Alice mientras se alejaba

-¡Espera Alice! –gritaba Runo siguiéndola

**Pero cuando la alcanzo.**

-¿Shun como estas? –preguntaba Alice cuando mira como alguien se estaba besando con Shun- Shun… -susurro al verlo y se escondió para verlo marcharse dejando ver que con la que se besaba era Fabia- Fabia… ¿tú?

-hola Alice –saludaba muy sonriente- bueno por lo visto sabes lo que paso –decía sonrojada-

-¿Asi que tú y Shun…?-Alice

-Si Shun y yo somos novios, no te preocupes te invitare a la boda –dicho eso se marcho con una sonrisa dejando a Alice cabizbaja cuando llega Runo y la ve

-Alice yo…

-¿Desde cuando Runo?-pregunte en seco

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Runo

-¿Desde cuando son novios Shun y ella?-preguntaba empezando a llorar

-Al parecer desde hace unas semanas –contesto Runo mirando a su amiga, pero Alice empieza a caminar- ¡Alice!

-Tengo que regresar con mi abuelo –decía sonriendo amargamente- saluda a Dan de mi parte

-¿Estaras bien Alice?- dudaba Runo

-No te preocupes Runo, estare bien ya lo veras –dijo para luego marcharse

**:Fin del flash Back:  
**

**Despues de ese dia no lo volvi a ver jamás, yo no lo busque y el tampoco a mi. **

_**|Pero me voy me marcho porque fue tu decisión**____**  
**__**|te amare lo haré si es necesario por los dos**____**  
**__**|que aquí en mi corazón no te voy a olvidar**____**  
**__**|pues de ahora en adelante intocable es tu lugar**_ |

**Ahora me dirijo a casa, no me gustaría que una tormenta me tomara desprevenida en medio del bosque. ¿Pero qué es esto? La puerta está abierta. Con cuidado me acerco a la puerta y sujeto el bokken de mi abuelo. Quien sea que se haya metido a mi casa, la pagara caro. Pero cuando lanzo un ataque.**

-No esperaba que me recibieras así –decía un peli plateado

-¿Klaus? –digo dudosa al ver a mi amigo en mi casa

-Tiempo de no verte Alice –me dice sonriendo

**Al verlo lo abrazo, después de todo el era el único que no había apartado de mi **

-¿Pero que haces aquí? –preguntaba sonriendo- pensé que estabas en un viaje de negocios

-Asi era, pero pasaba por aquí y decidi visitarte –decía como todo un caballero- por cierto te traje esto –decía mostrando un ramo de rosas blancas-

-Gracias Klaus, eres muy amable –digo sonriéndole

-Aun lo amas ¿cierto? –escucho que me pregunta sabiendo a quien se refería

-¿Tanto se me nota?-pregunto algo melancólica

-Tu mirada te delata Alice –me contestaba

-Siempre tan sincero –comente depositando las rosas en un florero

-Alice si me dieras una oportunidad, te trataría como una reina, y te haría olvidarlo –Klaus al decir eso me tomo de las manos

-Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible Klaus –dije empezando a llorar- lo tengo en mi cabeza, en mis recuerdos en mi corazón –dije derramando lagrimas mientras Klaus me abraza comprensiblemente, sin decir nada-

**Asi estuve por varios minutos, hasta que me puse en pie limpiando mis lagrimas.**

-Entonces permíteme entregarte esto –me dice mientras me da un sobre blanco

-¿Esto es? –interrogo dudosa

-Es la invitación para la boda de Runo –me contesto algo serio- donde te pide como madrina de lazo

-¿y quién es el padrino? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Shun Kazami –soltó en seco

_**|Debes confundida estar**____**  
**__**|terminar por terminar pero yo te lo respeto**____**  
**__**|y lo que me pidas tu si eso te hace mas feliz**____**  
**__**|para mi es algo sagrado...**_

**Klaus se marcho hace un par de horas, y ahora estoy en mi habitación preparando mi maleta, perdida en mis pensamientos.**

-Shun Kazami –susurro su nombre a la nada- ¿Porque ahora? Porque cuando ya te estaba tratando de olvidar. Pero a quien quiero engañar, jamás podre olvidarte Shun –suelto mientras veo mi aliento debido al aire frio

**Después de alistar el vestido que usaría, decido ir a dormir, sin negar que los nervios me invadían, al igual que las preguntas. A la mañana siguiente Klaus paso por mi y ambos llegamos al restaurante Misaki. **

-Gracias Klaus – le dije bajando mi maleta

-Alice yo no puedo hacer que olvides a alguien que aun quieres, recuérdalo –me dijo dejándome confundida.

**Al entrar encontré a mi amiga, la cual al verme crei que empezaría a llorar.**

-Yo también te extrañe –le dije sonriéndole- Mira que hora es y tu todavía no estas lista –le reprendo sonriendo

-Sabia que vendrías –me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

**El día se fue volando, mientras ayudaba a Runo a alistarse y mientras yo me arreglaba, usando un vestido lila, con detalles morados, al verme en el espejo, me di cuenta que a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado mucho, así que recogí mi cabello en una coleta, sonreí frente el gran espejo y salí a acompañar a mi amiga, en el día mas feliz de su vida. **

-¿Runo el vendrá? –pregunte nerviosa

-Si Alice, Dan le pidió que fuera el padrino y yo no me pude negar –escuche como mi amiga me decía tratando de aminorar su culpa- pero creo que te sorprenderás amiga, y espero que esta sorpresa sea para bien –me dijo antes de que se la llevaran

-¿sorpresa?- dije confundida sin entender

**Después de eso, tome un ramillete y tome mi lugar, se suponía que debíamos entrar primero los padrinos y después los novios. Mi mente aun seguía ausente debido al comentario de Runo. Cuando veo un rostro familiar. **

-Fabia –susurre al verla pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verle con el vientre abultado- está embarazada –dije en seco tratando de no llorar

**Pero no pude, y salí corriendo hacia el jardín. Me detuve en una banca cerca de las rosas y me derrumbe. Asi que siempre fue cierto lo que dijo Fabia, al fin ella logro ser de Shun, algo que yo no fui, y nunca sere. Pero me sorprendió que a pesar de llorar una sonrisa seguía en mi rostro.**

-Si Shun es feliz yo también lo sere –susurre limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro, pero al darme vuelta – Shun

El estaba ahí, mirándome con esa mirada que a todos parecía fría, pero para mi era soñadora. Vestia un traje negro, su cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros y siempre con una postura incomparable.

-Tanto tiempo Alice –dijo sonriéndome- la boda esta a punto de iniciar y los padrinos son necesarios para iniciar –me dijo dando la vuelta para iniciar a caminar

-Si –fue lo único que pude decir para empezar a seguirlo

Como era posible que después de todo el me tratara asi como si nada, acaso era tan insensible como para pensar en mis sentimientos. Yo no podría estar mas confundida.

-Alice te ves igual que hace 2 años –dijo mirándome

-Podria decir lo mismo de ti –correspondí el ¿alago?

-¿Como esta tu abuelo? –seguia tratando de hacer una conversación

-El falleció hace mas de un año – al contestar su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa-

-Perdona yo no sabia –se disculpaba

-Nadie lo sabia –le dije mirando hacia el frente-

**Por más que el trataba de entablar una conversación, yo no le daba oportunidad, hasta que llegamos a la iglesia donde nos esperaban. **

-Joven necesito que usted y su novia se pongo enfrente de Runo –pedía el que parecía ser el padre

-Ella no es mi novia- contesto Shun cortantemente- al menos aun no- susurro, al escucharlo no supe si me había confundido o si en verdad había dicho lo que escuche.

**Todo estaba a punto de inicia y yo estaba por la nubes, pero veo como Shun esta a mi lado y me toma del brazo, lo cual me confunde más.**

-Es hora –me dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia el altar aun escuchando en mi cabeza sus palabras "al menos aun no"

_**|Pero me voy me marcho porque fue tu desicion**____**  
**__**|te amare lo are si es necesario por los dos**____**  
**__**|que aqui en mi corazon no te voy a olvidar**____**  
**__**|pues de ahora en adelante intocable es tu lugar**_ |

**La ceremonia fue un éxito, Shun y yo entregamos el lazo, y todo termino con un acepto seguido de un beso. Todos los invitados fueron trasladados hacia el salón donde se serviría el banquete, en honor a los novios. Shun y yo tuvimos que ir en el mismo coche, el cual seguía el de Runo y Dan. Mi mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, lo cual llamo la atención de Shun.**

-¿En que piensas Alice?-me pregunto sin dejar de conducir

-En lo felices que se veian Dan y Runo –conteste sin dejar de andar en las nubes

-Se nota que se aman –dijo mas para si que para mi-

-si eso es amor –dije sin muchas ganas de seguir con la platica- ¿y como esta Fabia? –pregunte mirándolo de reojo

-Supongo que bien –dijo dudando

-¿Supones? –pregunte algo dudosa- ¿Qué acaso Fabia no es tu esposa? –pregunte confundida

-¿Fabia mi esposa? –dijo casi tratando de no reír- Ahora comprendo todo- dijo antes de que bajáramos del auto

**El salón estaba muy bien adornado, todo era perfecto, cada detalle, cada platillo, cada arreglo. Los novios iniciarón con su primer vals, y asi al pista fue llenándose de parejas enamoradas. Yo seguía en mis pensamientos, debido a las palabras de Shun, pero alguien me saco de ellos.**

-Hola Alice –al ver quien me saludaba no era nada menos que Fabia

-Fabia, hola –salude confundida-

-Shun me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – dijo dejando ver a Shun a un lado suyo

-¿Shun? –ok estoy mas confundida-

-Si el me dijo que pensabas que el era el padre de mi hijo –dijo mientras tocaba su pancita

-¿y no lo es? –pregunte mirándola

-Alice el hijo de Fabia es de Ren, un amigo de los peleadores- me explico Shun

-Pero ella me dijo que eran novios y se casarían –conté sin creer nada

-La verdad es que esa vez, te lo dije para que dejaras a Shun –confeso Fabia

-¿Entonces ustedes jamás fueron novios?-pregunte aun sin creerlo

-No Alice, entre Shun y yo no hubo nada, el día que nos viste besándonos, yo le robe el beso- dijo finalizando su relato

-Yo no entiendo –dije para luego mirar hacia el suelo-

-Yo me encargo de lo demás Fabia –escuche decir a Shun

-Lo siento Shun, espero y arregles las cosas –dijo Fabia para luego marcharse hacia la mesa del banquete

**Después de eso Shun se sentó a un lado mío, y me explico lo de ese dia, que Fabia lo había tomado desprevenido y que le había robado el beso, que cuando el se entero de que yo había visto quiso ir a mi casa, pero su abuelo no lo dejaba viajar hasta que terminara su entrenamiento, que me escribió muchas cartas, que jamás envió, por temor a que ella lo despreciara. Que cuando al fin pudo ir a visitarme mi abuelo le pidió que se marchara. Y que había esperado hasta la boda de Runo para volver a verme. **

-Shun yo…-simplemente no sabia que decir

-Alice, se que fui un tonto al no irte a buscar hasta el cansancio, pero durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarte, jamás podría olvidarte y borrarte de mi –cada palabra que decía hacia que mi corazón vibrara- y si a pesar de todo lo que te dicho, no me crees, aceptare que ames a alguien mas, pero jamás dejare de amarte –finalizo para luego besarme

**Ese beso, sin duda fue como el primero, sus labios eran dulces, sus brazos me aprisionaban contra su cuerpo, y mi corazón no podría latir más fuerte. Solo duro unos segundos pero pareció como si hubieran sido minutos. Sentí como varias lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas para luego sentir como se alejaba.**

-Shun..-susurre- Shun – pronuncie mas fuerte sujetando de su saco- yo también te amo Shun–solté mientras lo abrazaba y mas lagrimas se mostraban- jamás te he dejado de amar, ni un solo día de mi vida he dejado de pensar en ti –confesé mientras tocaba su rostro para luego ser aprisionada con sus brazos- porque… intocable es tu lugar –susurre sin soltarlo

**Ese dia, las lagrimas rodaron en su rostro y en el mío, al fin entendí lo que Klaus quería decirme, un año después Shun y yo nos casamos, duramos casados 50 años en los cuales reimos, lloramos, y envejecimos el uno a lado del otro y tuvimos 8 hijos. Shun falleció a la edad de 70 años, sus últimas palabras fueron "Te amo" y lo único que le dije fue te veré pronto, porque recuerda ****"intocable es tu lugar".**

**Fin**

신◈기◈今天◈( ) ( )◈동방◈기◈天

**Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado el fic, y de ante mano les agradesco el hecho de haberlo leído, dándole una oportunidad. Espero poder actualizar pronto mis fics que deje pendientes. Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
